I Will Always Be With You Always
by BrittyBrat55
Summary: Harry has to leave for the horcrux hunt...how will Ginny react?


**To My Viewers: I dont own Harry and Ginny (even tho I would LLLOOOOVVVEEEE to.) Sadly J.K. Rowling owns them and the song doesn't belong to me either. So review and enjoy :) Song is "I Will Always Be With You" from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.**

Harry lay on his bed in the Weasley home and sighed deeply. Him, Ron and Hermione would be leaving tomorrow for the hunt of the horcruxes and he hadn't informed the most important person in the house...Ginny. He wanted to tell her, he really did but she had a wicked temper. He didn't want them to end on a bad note. Just then he heard a knock on his door pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Harry, its me open up." Ginny said softly. Harry waved his wand and the door opened. "Harry?...You've been quiet all day. Will you please talk to me?" She asked and sat next to him on the bed.

"Ginny...I-I I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry about me." He said and tenderly stroked her cheek wiping away a tear that had fallen.

"_Then please tell me whats wrong_." She whispered desperately. Harry took his hand away and couldn't look her in the face. Ginny gaped softly and glared at Harry.

"You're leaving soon aren't you Harry?" He nodded sadly and looked into her brown eyes and saw tears. Harry pulled her into a tight hug and let a few of his own tears fall. "I don't want you to go..."

"I don't want to go either Gin...I'd rather stay here forever with you." He rubbed her back trying to stop her crying but to no prevail.

"Harry what if you died?" She exclaimed and pushed him away standing now. "_I love you too much..._" She whispered. Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh Melin...I love you too Gin...I'm going on this hunt for us. I want to marry you, have lots and lots of babies and grow old with you. I wont die." Deep down Harry knew he could die but he tried to stay positive for Ginny but also for himself. "I promise you Ginny. I'll come back and marry you and we'll start our life together."

Ginny smiled a little. "With our many children?" She said teasingly.

"Yes Gin.." He smiled and more tears fell. "Lots of children." Ginny smiled and hugged Harry lovingly. "I will always be with you Ginny. Don't ever forget that." Ginny was so full of emotion that she started singing their song.

(Ginny)**I will always be with you**  
><strong><span>Makes no difference where your road takes you to<span>** Harry looked longingly at Ginny as she sang.  
><strong><span>Even if we're apart<span>**  
><strong><span>Now we're joined at the heart<span>**  
><strong><span>Though our moment may be gone<span>**  
><strong><span>You and I will still live on<span>**

Ginny pressed her hand to Harry's heart and smiled.

(Harry)**I will always be with you**  
><strong><span>I'll be by your side whatever you do<span>**  
><strong><span>Other memories may fade<span>** The both thought to the memory of when they started dating as an old memory and smiled at the new ones they would soon make when the war was over.  
><strong><span>But the ones that we made<span>**  
><strong><span>Are eternal as a star<span>**  
><strong><span>Now I'm part of who you are<span>**Harry then copied Ginny and pressed his hand onto Ginny's heart.

(Both)**And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter**  
><strong><span>I'll be in the tears you cry<span>**  
><strong><span>'Cause the way you and I have touched one another<span>**  
><strong><span>Doesn't end with goodbye<span>**

(Harry)**I will always be with you**  
><strong><span>Like a guardian angel constant and true<span>** Ginny smiled knowing even though Harry would be far away she knew he'd be watching her.

(Ginny)**When you're lost in the night**

(Harry)**(Lost in the night)**

(Ginny)**And you can't see the light**

(Harry)**(Can't see the light)**

(Both)**My love will see you through**

(Harry)**I will always be there** Harry sang lovingly and started into Ginny's warm brown eyes.

(Ginny)**You'll have me there** Ginny smiled sadly and stared into Harry's beautiful green eyes.

(Both)**I will always be with you** They held the last note as they both leaned their foreheads on each other. After their song they looked to each other not having to say any words cause they already knew.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Harry...will you stay with me tonight? Just for tonight before you leave." She looked to Harry not wanting to be alone and he nodded happily and climbed in bed with Ginny and watched as she quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face. And soon sleep took over him too. Sadly Harry had to leave early...too early for him and he climbed out of Ginny's bed careful not to wake her. He took one last sad look at her sleeping form and smiled with tears rolling down his face. **I will always be with you...**

**The End**


End file.
